Nageki no FRACTION
is an original solo song performed by Miura Azusa. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Shoudou ga kono mune o semeru Akaku nijinda mikazuki Moshi kono negai kanau naraba Anata ga hoshii... Amayaka ni yami e izanau Anata ni fureta yubisaki Obiteku netsu ga jirashiteku Koi ka ai ka hazama de mayoi tsuzukeru Mi mo kokoro mo matowazu ni Sono ude ni oboretai JIRENMA no yoake o Keihaku na KISU no setsunasa de Moumoku na hibi ni ima shuushifu o Anata dake ni sasagetai ichizu na watashi o Tagirasete daitan ni anata kara Mezameru honnou kanjou Shiranai watashi misete ageru Hageshiku ubatte yo anata no yarikata de Hajirau shinon junjou Koyoi mo ai o motometeru Shiranu mama ni Nageki no FRACTION "Kirei da" to kami o nadete Anata ga fureta kuchibiru Umareta imi o kizukaseru Shiro ka kuro ka nozokasete hitomi no oku o Tsumi mo batsu mo itowazu ni Sono koe ni dakaretai Hoshigatte misete yo Watashi no naka ni aru mono o Kotoba no ura ni himeta shinjitsu o Tamerai made nugisuteta watashi no subete o Kuruwasete gouin ni anata kara Takanaru kodou shousou Hontou no watashi mitsumete yo Yoru o koete ima anata ni tsutaetai Ikenai mousou kattou Sore demo ima o motometeru Kono karadajuu mitashite aijou Uso no nai taion de Ayaui sono manazashi de Yume o miru yori motto kanjitai Mujun darake no sekai de kono watashi dake o Aishite... Tagirasete daitan ni anata kara Mezameru honnou kanjou Shiranai watashi misete ageru Hageshiku ubatte yo anata no yarikata de Hajirau shinon junjou Koyoi mo ai o motometeru Shiranu mama ni Oroka to tsuki ga warau Nageki no FRACTION FRACTION |-| Kanji= 衝動がこの胸を責める 赤く滲んだ三日月 もしこの願い叶うならば アナタガ欲シイ… 甘やかに闇へ誘う あなたに触れた指先 帯びてく熱が焦らしてく 恋か愛か　狭間で迷い続ける中 身も心も　まとわずに その腕に溺れたい ジレンマの夜明けを 軽薄なキスの切なさで 盲目な日々に　今　終止符を あなただけに捧げたい　一途な私を 滾らせて　ダイタンにあなたから 目覚める本能　感情 知らない私　見せてあげる 激しく奪ってよ　あなたのやり方で 恥じらう心音　純情 今宵も愛を求めてる 知らぬままに 嘆きのFRACTION 「キレイだ」と　髪を撫でて あなたが触れた唇 生まれた意味を気づかせる 白か黒か　覗かせて　瞳の奥を 罪も罰も　いとわずに その本音に抱かれたい 欲しがって見せてよ 私の中にあるものを 言葉の裏に秘めた　真実を ためらいまで脱ぎ捨てた　私のすべてを 狂わせて　ゴウインにあなたから 高鳴る鼓動　焦燥 本当の私　見つめてよ 夜を越えて　今　あなたに伝えたい いけない妄想　葛藤 それでも現実を求めてる この体中　満たして愛情 嘘のない体温で 危ういその眼差しで 夢を見るより　もっと感じたい 矛盾だらけの世界で　この私だけを アイシテ… 滾らせて　ダイタンにあなたから 目覚める本能　感情 知らない私　見せてあげる 激しく奪ってよ　あなたのやり方で 恥じらう心音　純情 今宵も愛を求めてる 知らぬままに 愚かと　月が笑う 嘆きのFRACTION FRACTION |-| English= Impulses stain this chest and the crescent moon oozes red If my wishes were to be granted, I want you... The darkness beckons sweetly The fingertips you touched are teased by warmth Is it love, is it affection? I keep wandering lost between them With body and heart naked I want to drown in your arms The daybreak of this dilemma comes with the pain of a superficial kiss The end to these blind days is something that I want to earnestly dedicate to only you Boil over, for the daring you these instincts and feelings are awakening I'll show you the side of me you don't know Snatch me away violently, the way only you can My bashful heartbeat, my pure heart Tonight, too, they seek love Still unknowing A fraction of grief "You're beautiful", you said, stroking my hair When you touched my lips it made me realize the reason I was born Black or white, look deep into my eyes I'm willing to commit crime or be punished as long as I can be embraced by that voice I want to show you What's inside of me The hidden truth behind my words I'll throw aside even my hesitation, to show you all of me Drive me crazy, for the aggressive you my ringing pulse makes me impatient Look at the real me I'll cross the night, now, to show you These improper delusions trouble me, but still, I seek now This body is full of love With your warmth that isn't a lie And that dangerous gaze I want to feel more than just dreams In this contradiction-riddled world... Love only me... Boil over, for the daring you these instincts and feelings are awakening I'll show you the side of me you don't know Snatch me away violently, the way only you can My bashful heartbeat, my pure heart Tonight, too, they seek love Still unknowing "How foolish", the moon laughs A fraction of grief Fraction... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 07 (sung by: Miura Azusa) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Miura Azusa) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Miura Azusa